Never Forgotten
by xStarfirex
Summary: She once loved them even though they carried a curse. Her memory vanishes and her once called 'family' is torn. Everything shouldn't be like this. That should have never happened. Better than it sounds KyoxTohruxYuki love triangle
1. Prologue

**A/N This is my first Fruits Basket fanfic so please be nice.**

**Never Forgotten  
****Chapter: 1**

**Prologue  
****By: xStarfirex**

"_Kyo, I love you, never forget that"_

She woke up with a jolting start. _'That dream was weird'_ she thought as she slowly arose from her light blue bed covers. She walked over to her window and opened it. The sun slowly rose to reveal a bright new day. A small wind wept past her as she looked out onto the horizon. Her light brown hair swayed with the wind and her emerald eyes shone with much enthusiasm to a new day.

She walked over to her bathroom and did the essentials. Shower, brush teeth, brush hair, change clothes. Her school uniform was blue and her shoes were black. After one last look in the mirror, she grabbed her bookbag and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Tohru-kun." A girl about the same age sat at the small wooden dining table. She had blonde hair and wore the same uniform as Tohru, except she had on a longer skirt.

"Good morning, Uo-chan!" Tohru walked to the toaster and grabbed a piece of bread, "I have to go to school early today because sensei asked me to help do something for her."

"Oh, ok, see ya at school then." And without another word, Tohru finished her piece of bread and walked out the door of the apartment.

Tohru Honda and Arisa Uotani live in a two-bedroom apartment near their school. They share the rent.

Tohru arrived at Kaibara High School early enough that none of the students were on the yard or in the halls. Tohru walked inside the building and made her way to homeroom. Her sensei sat at her desk writing something on some papers.

"Good morning, sensei!" Tohru said as she walked in through the door.

"Tohru! You came on time! I need you to deliver these boxes into each of the classrooms," the sensei instructed while pointing to a large pile of cardboard boxes in the corner of the classroom.

"Ok, sensei," Tohru quickly put her bookbag down by her desk and walked to the pile of cardboard boxes. She picked one up and realized how heavy it was. She put it back down and picked it up again. She made her way to the door and to the first classroom.

* * *

She finished delivering her sixth box and was now carrying the seventh. She walked slowly to a classroom which was near the boys locker room.

"Honda-san?" said a male voice. Tohru looked up and saw that is was Yuki Sohma, aka the Prince.

"Sohma-kun, good morning!" Tohru said. She was slowly losing her balance. Yuki walked towards Tohru and lifted the box from her hands.

"That box looks heavy, let me carry it for you," Yuki offered. He turned around and started walking into the classroom.

"Thank you, Yuki-kun," said Tohru as she rubbed her arms. Yuki stopped and his eyes went wide and a smile appeared on his face. _Yuki-kun_. He sure missed that.

Yuki and Tohru finished delivering the rest of the boxes. Soon the halls were filled with students.

"Thank you again for your help, Yuki-kun," Tohru bowed to show respect and began walking to homeroom to get her bookbag.

"Honda-san!" Yuki called out to her before he lost her in the huge crowd.

"Yes?" She answered back. Yuki paused a while before answering.

"It was nice talking to you." He smiled at her with his most famous smile, the one the Prince Yuki Fan Club girls would do anything to see. But something in that smile made it more comforting to see. Something about his smile had changed. No one has seen him smile like that before. As the Fan Club girls watched, they couldn't help but think maybe that Honda girl had something to do with it.

"It was nice talking to you, too" Tohru smiled back her famous warm smiles. Then the two parted separate ways.

As Tohru walked back to homeroom, she saw Kyo leaning on the wall with Uo-chan and Hana-chan talking to him. Tohru started walking towards them. Kyo saw her coming and looked down, not wanting to make eye-contact with her.

"Hey Orangey, what's wrong?" Uo-chan asked, although she did not sound very caring. Normally, she wouldn't ask that, but something big was happening in Kyo's life. It all started about two weeks after she and Tohru moved into their new apartment six months ago.

"Nothing's wrong, why are you always asking me that!" Kyo yelled at her.

"Well, you're always moping now!" Uo-chan fought back.

"It's not moping! I just don't feel like talking!"

"Same thing! You and Princey over there are both suddenly to sad, what the hell is wrong!"

"NOTHING!" he said and stormed off just right when Tohru arrived.

"Good morning, Tohru-kun," Hana-chan said.

"Good morning, Hana-chan! What's wrong with Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked.

"I don't know, I really don't know," Uo-chan said as she watched him storm off, "well let's get to class."

The three walked into homeroom. Tohru grabbed her bookbag by her sensei's desk and sat down at a desk near Uo-chan and Hana-chan. Yuki walked in and sat a seat away from Tohru. Some of the Fan Club girls sat near Yuki, but Yuki didn't seem to care. Kyo walked in and looked at Tohru before making his way to his desk a couple seats away from Yuki.

The rest of the day went by smoothly and soon school was over.

"Tohru-kun, wanna play badminton with me and Hana-chan?" Uo-chan asked as they walked out of the classroom.

"Sure!" Tohru said.

The three had on white skirts and shirts and was walking towards the badminton court, each holding a racquet. Uo-chan and Hana-chan went to get the birdie and left Tohru on one side of the court. Tohru looked out through the fence. She saw Yuki and Kyo talking to a man with black hair that was almost covering one of his eyes. Next to him was a little girl. She looked so cute with her orange-ish hair. Next to Kyo was a cute boy. His golden hair matched his girly-like complexion. He also seemed to be getting on Kyo's nerves because Kyo began hitting the poor boy and he began crying and whining. Tohru couldn't hear a word any of them said. They were a little far. The little boy suddenly looked at Tohru and a wide smile appeared on his face. He talked to everyone in his group and soon the whole group, including Yuki and Kyo, looked over at Tohru. Tohru blushed and turned around. _'Who were they?'_ Tohru mentally questioned herself. Tohru looked back to see if the group was still there, but they had left.

After a long afternoon, Hana-chan went separate ways with Tohru and Uo-chan. The two girls arrived at their apartment and Tohru began cooking onigiri for dinner.

"What a day! Thank goodness tomorrow's Thursday, the second to last day before the weekend!" Uo-chan said. She turned on the TV and the two of them watched as they ate their onigiri.

"Goodnight, Uo-chan," Tohru said a few hours after dinner.

"Oh, night, Tohru-kun."

Tohru walked into her bedroom and got ready for bed. She sat by her window and looked outside into the shining moon, as she does every night. _'Mom, today was good day! Yuki-kun helped me move boxes to each classroom. I'm glad I have a friend like him. Uo-chan, Hana-chan, and I played badminton in the school badminton court. It was really fun! Kyo is a mystery, I'm sad to say. I was hoping he and I could become friends. But we've never talked to each other before. And their group… mom, I saw Yuki, Kyo, and three other people outside the badminton court. The little boy seemed to like me and the whole group turned to look at me, that was very unusual. Well, I hope tomorrow will be a better day. Goodnight, mom'_.

Tohru climbed into bed. She had one last look at the picture of her mother on the nightstand before closing her eyes. _'I hope tomorrow will be a better day'_ Tohru repeated in her head as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

**A/N omg this chapter didn't have much. But don't worry, the next chapters will have more events. Please continue reading the fanfic and please review! Oh and for those of you who don't know what a sensei is, it's a teacher or master. Now here's some questions, what was that dream Tohru had earlier? Why is Kyo suddenly sad? Why did Yuki misse being called Yuki-kun? Why did the Yuki, Kyo, and the three other people look at her? Why does Tohru want to be Kyo's friend? These questions will be answered in further chapters so please continue reading! Arigatou!**


	2. Just Another Day

**A/N My Summer has been boring. And I got no webcam! Aww…**

**Dedication: My friend, Joshua, his birthday was yesterday. Happy Bday Josh! I think he turns 12, I'm not sure. Ahh what kind of a friend am I? lol**

**Disclaimer: I never will, never can, and probably won't own Fruits Basket. That's that.**

**Chapter: 2  
****Just Another Day**

"_Promise me we'll still be friends"_

Tohru woke up with a start. _'Why do I keep having these dreams?'_ she thought. Sweat ran down her forehead. She slowly got up and walked to the bathroom. After about twenty minutes she grabbed her bookbag and walked into the kitchen. Uo-chan wasn't there yet. _'Maybe she is still in her room'_ she thought. Tohru made herself some breakfast. Cereal and French toast. She quickly ate it and washed the dish and cup she used.

"Uo-chan?" she called out. They were going to be late.

"Tohru, I woke up late again, go on ahead to school without me. I'll catch up before the first bell rings," Uo-chan said from her room. Tohru nodded and walked out the door.

Tohru walked to school by herself again. She took a shortcut through the park. The park was filled with Sakura that freshened the air. Flower pedals and leaves where falling all around her. Spring really was the best season to go out. It's not too cold and it's not too hot, just right. The warm spring breeze makes the season even better.

"Honda-san!"

Tohru turned around and Yuki stood there in his school uniform and backpack.

"Yuki-kun! What a nice surprise to see you here!" Tohru greeted.

"Yeah. I always cut through the park to get to school."

"Uo-chan and I usually take the long way around, but today Uo-chan was running late so I had to take the shortcut instead."

"Where is Uo-chan anyway?"

"She's at home. She overslept."

"I see."

The two walked through the park and soon got to the school grounds.

"Honda-san, do you have work today?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"Wait… how did you know that I work?"

"Lucky guess."

They walked through the homeroom door. Yuki was greeted by his Fan Club, as usual, while Tohru walked to her desk. Yuki just smiled and his Club members and ran to catch up with Tohru.

"They get annoying at times," Yuki confessed secretly.

Tohru looked over his shoulder and saw the girls get mad and give her a death glare. Tohru looked scared and looked away just as the bell rang.

"Talk to you later," Yuki said and walked to his desk. Tohru sat in her seat just when Uo-chan and Hana-chan walked in.

"Morning Tohru, sorry I overslept again," Uo-chan apologized.

"That's ok, you made it to school, that's good," Tohru said.

"Good morning, Tohru-kun," Hana-chan said.

"Good morning, Hana-chan!" Hana-chan and Uo-chan took their seats next to Tohru.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Class after class Tohru attended. She took notes and she paid attention. Before she knew it, it was three o'clock and the dismissal bell rang. Students filed out from their classrooms and crowded the hallways. As usual, Hanajima and Uotani walked out of school with their best friend, Tohru.

"Tohru-kun, you have work today right?" Hanajima asked in her soft monotone voice.

"Uh, yes, Hana-chan, I do. Why?" Tohru answered.

"Just asking. Arisa-san and I might go watch that new horror movie."

"Really, Hanajima, why do you like horror movies?" Uo-chan asked.

"I don't know. I just suddenly had interest in the new movie."

As the two talked, Tohru began to space out. She looked across the street and into the blue sky. Her eyes wandered everywhere and anywhere.

"_Tohru! Tohru! Tohru! Tohru! Tohru!"_ Different voices were echoing in her mind and they seemed to be calling out her name. Pretty soon, her head was filled with so many voices that she began to get a headache. She closed her eyes, even though she was still walking. And just as suddenly as the voices started, they stopped. Silence had overcome her mind. Suddenly a new voice filled the echoing chambers in her head.

"_My Little Flower"_ Tohru had listened carefully. Where had she heard those words before? Surely they seem familiar. She gasped after hearing those three words. Her friends stopped bickering and turned to look at her.

"Tohru?" Uo-chan asked.

"Tohru-kun, what's wrong?" Hana-chan asked. Tohru turned her head to look at them.

"Oh, nothing is wrong," she replied. And to prove her point, she smiled reassuringly.

She looked at her surroundings and realized she had been deep in thought for a while. She was near her workplace. Pretty soon, the three stood in front of a tall building. Tohru's workplace.

"We'll see you tomorrow at school, Tohru-kun, goodnight," Hana-chan said. It wasn't anywhere near nighttime, but Hanajima said it anyway.

Tohru entered the building and could hear the sound of her footsteps on the marble floor. She went up to the fifth floor and put her bookbag away in her locker. She also changed into her work uniform. She then went back on the elevator and made her way back to the first floor where all her co-workers had already begun to clean and polish.

She grabbed a mop by the door and began mopping the marble floor. She saw something bright out of the corner of her eye and she looked up._ 'It's him!'_ Tohru thought as she gasped at the boy standing a few feet from her. _'It's that boy I saw with Yuki and Kyo yesterday! What is he doing here?'_ Tohru pondered and pondered. The boy wore a bright yellow shirt, a red hat and odd looking pants. He simply smiled at Tohru and ran off.

"That was odd," Tohru said out loud. She ignored the chills running through her body and continued to mop the cold hard floor.

* * *

It was ten o'clock and Tohru's shift was over. She went back up to the fifth floor and changed back into her school uniform leaving her work uniform in her locker. She took her bookbag and went back to the elevator and pressed the button that had the down arrow on it. The elevator doors opened and inside was that boy again. _'He's still here?'_ Tohru questioned. He walked out of the elevator and smiled and Tohru. Tohru smiled back. Then he ran off into the hallway. Tohru went inside the elevator and pressed the button that had the number one marked on it.

Tohru walked outside and was greeted by a warm wind. She stopped short the minute she set foot on the hard pavement outside. She pictured Yuki standing there leaning on the cement wall. He turned his head and smiled at Tohru. Tohru gasped and shook her head to get that thought out of her mind. Yuki would never come pick her up at work, he has his Fan Club. Tohru made her way to the park and walked through it. She took the shortcut home since it was so late. She pictured Kyo walking ahead of her in his school uniform and his backpack on his back. Tohru felt dizzy for a split second, but the feeling faded as she exited the park and walked towards the big building, her apartment.

She and Uo-chan lived on the sixth floor. Tohru got on the elevator and pressed the button with the number six on it. Soon she unlocked her front door and was lying on her blue bed sheets in the privacy of her bedroom. She got ready for bed and climbed back in. _'Mom, today was another good day! Yuki and I walked to school. We took a shortcut through the park. Uo-chan and Hana-chan were almost late for class. Luckily, they made it in time. I went to work today and I saw that adorable boy again! Twice actually. Once in the lobby and another in the elevator. I would like to make friends with him someday. I wonder what he was doing in a place like that? Anyway, I've been having these odd visions, but they're not visions as in future happenings, visions as if almost flashbacks. Haha, flashbacks, how silly is that. I hope tomorrow will be a better day. Goodnight, mom.'_

Tohru said goodnight to her mother before pulling the covers over her head and drifting off to sleep. What a day today was. She spent some of the morning with the Prince. Of course, she also received death glares from his obsessive fans. She also got to see the same boy from yesterday. Yes, he was adorable. Very adorable.

**A/N Man that was a short chapter! The part where Yuki leans on the cement waiting for Tohru, that was taken from one of the volumes in the Furuba series. And the part where Kyo is walking ahead of Tohru was from the volume when Tohru got the flu. I really can't remember the volumes. I'm only on number 8. And I read the ending on Wikipedia and now I spoiled the ending! Now I know what's gonna happen :(**

**Yay! Today I'm going to see Pirates of the Caribbean 2! Well, my friends have become boring to talk to ever since Summer started. Nothing much has this Summer. Boring +yawn+.**

**Well here's some questions that will soon be answered. What was that dream Tohru had again? Why did Prince Yuki walk with her to school? Where did those voices come from? Why did Tohru imagine seeing Yuki at work? Why did Tohru imagine seeing Kyo on the path between the Sakura in the park? Who's that adorable boy? Why is no one reviewing? Please review! **


End file.
